Anniversary
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Mike and Harvey wake up on the anniversary of their first year married. Sleepy sex and fluffy cuddles ensue. Slash. One-shot.


Okay, so, first attempt at any type of sexual scene ever. A friend of mine finally convinced me to just sit down and write an explicit scene...and this is where I ended up. So, I hope you like it! Review it too, please let me know how I did.

* * *

**Title ::** Anniversary.  
**Disclaimer ::** I dont own them.  
**Summary ::** Mike and Harvey wake up on the anniversary of their first year married. Slash. M. Sleepy sex and fluffy cuddles ensue.

Mike woke up to the feeling of Harvey laying on top of him, gently kissing at his jaw line in an attempt to pull the younger man out of his peaceful sleep.

"Harvey." Mike mumbled, eyes still closed, taking in a breath.

"Good morning." Harvey said before returning to nip and kiss at Mike's skin. Mike allowed himself to stay sleepy and relaxed beneath Harvey for several minutes, enjoying the feel of just being against one another with Harvey's lips on his skin.

Mike mumbled something before Harvey finally kissed him on the lips, body sliding just a little more upwards against Mike's chest. Harvey's hands were tucked under his back, fingertips pressed beneath his ribcage, thumbs gently rubbing against his sides.

"Happy anniversary, pup." Harvey whispered against his skin between kisses. Mike couldn't resist the curve of a smile forming, bringing Harvey's face towards his to kiss him properly again.

It had been one year - one full, entire three-hundred-sixty-five days and nights of time - since Harvey and Mike had gotten married. Mike still smiled about it everyday, even this long after, and Harvey still kissed that smile as if his life depended on it.

"Happy anniversary." Mike responded before successfully rolling them over under the bed covers. Harvey's hands moved down to his hips, taking handfuls of Mike's shirt as he pulled Mike against him. Mike rested his weight on his elbows, hands in Harvey's soft hair, and leaned down to kiss him again.

"What would you like to do for the rest of the day?" Mike asked before kissing Harvey's collarbone.

"I have absolutely no problems staying just like this." Harvey stated, tugging faintly at the handfuls of Mike's shirt he had a grip on.

Mike smiled teasingly, hips aligning with Harvey's. "Oh yeah?" He teased.

Harvey rolled them over once more, successfully having Mike giggling beneath him again. "Yeah." Harvey gave him a smile before pushing their lips together. Mike's arms wrapped around his neck, fingers in his hair once more as Harvey deepened the kiss. Harvey pressed against him, pushing Mike deeper into the mattress. Mike responded accordingly, legs falling open to allow Harvey to press fully against him.

Harvey let out a faint moan, moving his hips just slightly to cause friction between them. Mike broke the kiss and bit back a moan.

"Harvey..." Mike breathed out in a whisper.

"You're always so quiet." Harvey nipped at his neck playfully.

"Living in an apartment with the thinnest walls ever made teaches you a few manners. They become habit." Mike stated, eyes falling closed at the feeling of Harvey's fingers sliding under his sleep shirt.

Harvey chuckled softly against his neck, pushing back the unwarranted jealously at the people who got to touch Mike before he did in the walls of that apartment. "Well, I guess it's a good thing we got you out of there then, huh?" Harvey pushed back up to kiss him again. Mike hummed an affirmative response into the kiss, allowing Harvey to deepen it again.

Mike's stomach grumbled, interrupting their short lived arousal. "Sorry." He mumbled, face heating up in a blush.

Harvey smiled. "We still have the rest of the day." He pressed a kiss to Mike's neck. "What do you say about pancakes?" Mike nodded childishly. Harvey smiled again. "That settles it. Breakfast it is."

Harvey moved to begin pushing himself away from Mike but suddenly he was being pulled back against his associate's chest. Mike's hands reached up and turned Harvey's focus towards him.

"I'd rather have you." Mike said softly, kissing at Harvey's neck. Harvey couldn't even try to hold back the moan that escaped, Mike's words sending an excited shiver all the way down his chest to between his legs. He felt Mike smile against his skin, causing goosebumps to pop up all over him. Mike's tongue darted out daringly before he gently mouthed at a sensitive spot just above Harvey's collarbone. Harvey's eyes slipped closed as Mike worked on leaving a faint mark, before Harvey finally pushed back enough to kiss against his mouth instead. Mike's legs wrapped loosely around Harvey's upper thighs, pulling him closer.

Harvey kissed his way down Mike's chest, breathing hot air against his skin. Mike would squirm beneath him with each puff of air, shifting his hips up in a desperate need for contact. Harvey would just smile against him, steady Mike's hips with a firm hand and press him back against the bed. Mike softly whined at the touch, biting down on his lower lip. Mike watched through heavy eyelids, as Harvey continued down his chest. He felt Harvey's tongue lick down his abdomen, halting just above the waistband of his boxers. Harvey tugged on the elastic, causing Mike to lift his hips high enough for the older man to tug the garment off. Harvey went back to kissing and mouthing up his chest this time, one hand wrapping firmly around Mike. The blonde's back arched slightly at the touch, eyes falling closed as his mouth opened slightly. The cold touch of Harvey's wedding band was a stark contrast to the heat of his hand as he slid up and down Mike's cock, it made Mike's mind swirl. Harvey attacked his neck again, biting gently before giving a swipe of his tongue. Harvey's hand worked at Mike, fingers dipping lower to tease his entrance before returning. Mike keeled beneath him, hands reaching out to grip anything that was Harvey. The lawyer's moan was barely muffled by Mike's skin. Harvey allowed Mike to quickly get him out of his own clothes.

They kissed each other passionately as Harvey moved his hips and took both of their cocks in his hand. Mike rutted against him, moaning his name and gripping his shoulders. Harvey just went back to kissing his neck before slowly making his way lower once more.

Once Harvey was settled, laying comfortably in the space between Mike's legs, the younger man felt a mouth against his hips, licking, biting, just gently enough to cause him to moan louder. Then, Harvey's mouth moved lower, licking a long stripe up the underside of his cock. Mike's head fell back, mouth opening as his eyes slipped closed. Harvey watched him closely, licking him again before gently sucking the head of Mike's cock into his mouth. Mike's hips involuntarily bucked upwards, pushing just a little more into Harvey's warm mouth. Harvey sucked gently again, tongue darting forward to curl around the tip of him.

"Harvey." Mike moaned. Harvey just smiled around him, taking more of Mike into his mouth. Mike watched through half closed eyes as Harvey's head bobbed up and down, suction increasing slightly every time he came up. Harvey was glad his bed was big enough for them both to be lying comfortably. One of Harvey's arms wrapped around his upper thigh, putting Mike's leg just over his shoulder. Mike could feel Harvey's bicep flexing against the edge of his ass as a hand gripped at his hip. Harvey's other hand was resting on his abdomen, grazing the skin gently. Harvey's hands kept him in place, regardless of how much Mike wanted to thrust into Harvey's mouth. Mike felt one of Harvey's hands begin to slide lower, teasing Mike's entrance. Mike pressed closer towards him, begging Harvey to enter him. Harvey obliged, of course, after all, who was he to say no to Mike when the young man looked like this?

Mike's cock slipped out of his mouth with an obscene pop and Harvey reached for the lube that was tucked into the nightstand. Mike's legs fell open systematically, and Harvey pushed them out a little wider as he returned to laying between them. Harvey prepared Mike slowly, teasingly, but thoroughly nonetheless. He inched one finger in as slow as possible, falling in and out of Mike as the blonde bit into his lower lip to suppress the need to cry out. It wasn't long before Harvey had three fingers inside Mike, stretching him, feeling him. Harvey continued with the movement of his fingers as he took Mike's cock into his mouth once more. Mike's hands threaded into Harvey's hair, fingers carding through the impossibly soft brown locks.

"Harvey, please." Mike begged from above him. "I want you." His voice was rough from arousal. Harvey practically could've come by just that. Just by seeing Mike like this, for him, because of him, sounding like that, wanting him. Damn, it was just so freakin' _hot_. Harvey's ego certainly didn't need the boost, knowing that he could get Mike to crumble into a satisfied, mumbling, moaning, mess. But, Mike just couldn't help himself. Harvey never even tried to stopped himself from turning into one either though so, Mike figured they were pretty even.

Mike fell from Harvey's lips with another pop, though softer this time. "You got it, kid." Harvey said before licking his way back up Mike's chest. Harvey loomed over him and Mike watched with eager eyes as Harvey coated himself in lube. Harvey leaned over him afterwards, pressing the head of his own cock against the stretched opening of Mike's ass.

Mike let out a loud moan as Harvey slowly pushed his way inside. Harvey didn't even try to suppress his own moans at the feel of Mike tightening around him, warm heat surrounding Harvey's cock. Mike's hands slid up Harvey's chest before tugging gently at his hair. Harvey knew what that meant, leaning down deeper into Mike as he kissed him. Harvey slowly began moving, thrusting gently into the willing body beneath him.

It wasn't long before that slow passion turned into a heated pace. Harvey was slamming into Mike by this point, his hard cock pressing directly into Mike's prostate without mercy. Mike was moaning beneath him, and Harvey watched his face closely as the younger man came closer and closer to the edge. Mike moved his hips with Harvey, hands gripping the bed sheets, at Harvey's shoulders, at anything that could keep him, as Harvey increased his speed.

"G'ahead, Mike. Get loud." Harvey's voice was soft, dark, against Mike's ear.

The following moan Mike let out certainly was, along with the next one as a Mike called out Harvey's name. Harvey snapped his hips forward, slamming into Mike's prostate once more. Mike gripped at Harvey's shoulders breathlessly. Harvey's lips sucked gently on his neck, causing Mike to shut his eyes tightly at the feeling, sensations flooding him into a pure amount of arousal.

"Oh my god." Mike breathed out. "_Harvey_."

Harvey smiled against his skin, one hand moving from his firm grip on Mike's hip up to hold himself up above Mike, while the other reached teasingly along his chest before sliding back down and wrapping around Mike's neglected cock. Mike arched into the contact immediately, biting into his lower lip with a whine. Harvey didn't let up on his thrusts, slamming into Mike while the younger man met him with each movement. Harvey's grip on Mike tightened slightly with each upstroke, leaning down and licking at Mike's neck while he felt the vibrations from the moans in Mike's throat.

"_Harvey._" Mike tried to warn. Harvey just increased his speed, biting down on the inside of Mike's shoulder. "I'm-" Mike's words fell from his mind as Harvey bit into his skin again.

"Oh, god, _Mike_." Harvey moaned loudly into his skin, the feeling of Mike clenching tightly around him sending him over the edge. Harvey thrusted two more times into Mike before his movements stilled and he was being thrown into his orgasm. He gave one more stroke to Mike's cock and that contact, on top of the feeling of having Harvey pulsing inside him, quickly sent Mike into his own bliss. He came over Harvey's hand, spilling between their chest and barely had any time to catch his breath before Harvey's lips were on his again. Harvey let go of Mike's cock but didn't slip out of him just yet, Mike holding him in place as he calmed very sensitive body, and Harvey kissed him instead, keeping their bodies pressed as close together as possible.

After a while, Harvey softened slightly inside him before breaking the kiss and pulling out. Mike let out a small whimper but then Harvey's lips were on his again and everything was good in the world. Harvey pulled tissues off the nightstand and cleaned them up a little bit. Mike's eyes slipped closed as Harvey slid the soft tissue across his skin, tossing them away in the trash afterwards.

"We should shower." Mike commented tiredly as Harvey shifted to lay beside him, though, not really with any intention to even try to climb of the comfort of their bed just yet.

Harvey let out a breath. "In a minute." He said, pulling Mike closer towards him. "Happy Anniversary." Harvey said again before kissing him. "I love you." Harvey said, fingertips gently running over the silver wedding band, that he had purchased last year, on Mike's hand.

Mike smiled brightly. "I love you too, Harvey."

Harvey kissed him again, arms wrapping around him, and pulling Mike back against his chest. Mike just hummed into the kiss, opening his mouth just a little more as Harvey's tongue darted out to met his. Harvey laced their fingers together, the feel of Mike's ring cool against his fingers. Mike shivered gently as Harvey's hand pressed into his lower back, ring gently against the base of his spine.

Mike had the feeling that their shower would end up much in the same way. Only, this time, Harvey was gonna get Mike to scream his name.

* * *

Alright! So, there's that. I don't know if I should feel proud or incredibly embarrassed. It was actually pretty fun to write, if I'm honest. Though, review! Please, let me know how I did? It'd be extremely helpful. Okay, well, this goes off to suitsss-x on tumblr for, well, giving me a _very_ convincing argument earlier to just post it, ahaha.

So, there it is. I hope you liked it!

Send me prompts! Please! _**Tumblr;**_** buriedvo****ices-stolenlives** (. tumblr) (. com).


End file.
